


When sparks ignite.

by Cor321



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday Elle!!!!, M/M, Prompt: Spark, Simon pining, This is pretty much all Jace and Simon, all other pairings and characters are just mentioned or very background, idiots to lovers, implied smut at the end, legit it's almost non existent, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When the Lightwood's end of summer party pushes Jace and Simon to spend the entire day together, can they keep denying the spark that keeps threatening to ignite.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	When sparks ignite.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> I just want to say the biggest Happy Birthday to my friend (I still internally squeal that I can call you that) [Elle ](https://bytheangell.tumblr.com)!! I hope the day is as wonderful as you are! Enjoy this Jimon shaped present I have prepared for you.

It was the last weekend of the summer. And in a small town like Greenport, New York, that meant the end of the summer parties as the college students got prepared to go back to the big city in the fall for school. For the Lightwoods it meant their annual ‘Summer Spectacular’ party. The Lightwoods and crew would be split up into pairs and be in charge of planning a part of the big day. This year, the majority of their friend group, which had grown exponentially since highschool thanks to people going to college in the big city, were already paired off into legitimate dating couples. That left Jace and Simon, the eternal bachelors to partner up.

That’s how Simon was woken up at the truly ungodly hour of 10 am on the morning of the party by Jace calling him. “Simon, get your ass out of bed I will be there in 15 minutes and if you're not showered and ready,” Jace paused, Simon assumed to come up with some sort of meaningless threat. “Well, just be ready okay.” Simon rubbed his face, desperately trying to wake up.

“Fine,” he answered, sleep still evident in his voice, before he hung up and rolled out of bed.

He made a mad dash to shower and get dressed. He looked at his phone, Shit 2 minutes left, he thought to himself. He ran to the pantry and grabbed the box of pop tarts he had just bought and grabbed a pack before throwing the box haphazardly on the floor. His phone dinged with the text ‘Here.’ and Simon slid on his shoes, closed the door and was about to lock it when he realized he forgot his wallet. Finally, with a poptart in his mouth, and his wallet and phone firmly in his pocket he locked the door and ran down the stairs.

Fuck Jace looked good, he effortless pulled off the white t-shirt with a leather jacket and sunglasses combo. Simon was immediately pulled out of his stupor when Jace opened his mouth. “Get in loser we’re going shopping.” 

“Did you just quote mean girls?” Simon asked through the window of the Jeep after he finished his poptart. He quickly climbed in and put on his seatbelt before Jace replied.

“Yeah, I do have some pop culture knowledge Simon. I may look like I’m too cool for all that stuff but I at least stick with the times.” Jace smirked which caused Simon to simply roll his eyes. 

“Okay, since we are super smart and left everything to the last possible minute what is on the agenda boss man?” Simon asked, Jace huffed a laugh before revving the engine and driving away .

“Okay so,” Jace said with an exaggerated sigh, “since we are the masters of entertainment we have to; go to the Andrew’s and pick up his beer pong tables, pick up ping pong balls, buy a shit ton of firewood, go to Raj’s to pick up his stereo, and before you ask yes I know I didn’t want to invite him either but alas he has the best stereo system,” finally Jace fits in a breath, “and last but CERTAINLY not least, my personal favourite we are going to go buy a stupid amount of fireworks.”  
Simon muttered under his breath, “Cause that’s gonna end well.”

“Sorry what did you say?” Jace asked.

“Uhhh, just commenting on how I now realize why you woke me up so god damn early.” Jace gave him a side eye.

“10 am is not early Simon. Now come on pick the tunes, we have an adventure to go on today.” Jace said before speeding toward the big city.

~------------~

The party didn’t start till closer to 9 pm, but the core group of organizers were all at the Lightwood-Bane vineyard by 7 to finish setting up. Everyone had really gone all out. Magnus and Alec were in charge of the venue, and since they had just acquired a huge chunk of land they were looking to turn into a vineyard in the coming year, it was the obvious choice to host the party. Maia and Clary were in charge of food and drink, the snack foods took 2 whole tables, not to mention the s’more bar that was set out by the campfire, and then they supplied every mix imaginable to be mixed with the booze people were to bring themselves. Lastly there was Izzy and Lydia, who were a power couple when it came to all things decor, the empty field was transformed into a summer paradise when they were done with it.

“I don’t know why they trusted us with entertainment?” Simon asked Jace while they were setting up the beer pong tables.

“Because we are the most fun obviously” Jace said, puffing out his chest like he was the big man on campus, “well at least one of us is.” Simon threw an empty solo cup that narrowly missed Jace’s beautiful head. He put his hands up in defence, “Hey you asked.”

“Well, I guess what’s done is done. Now where is the alcohol? I am not nearly intoxicated enough, especially after having to deal with you all day.” Simon said, there was no malice in what he was saying though. The truth was Simon actually really enjoyed spending time with Jace. Even though the other man had grown accustomed to poking fun at him, Simon still found himself smiling endlessly and laughing till it was hard to breathe. Not to mention Jace was definitely okay on the eyes.

People soon started filtering in and that’s when the party really started. With alcohol always in hand Simon found himself glancing in Jace’s direction more than he would care to admit. It’s just that Jace’s laugh was infectious, it was able to cut through the noise of the party and grasp Simon’s attention every time. And the smile he had when he and Alec had beat Simon and Clary at beer pong, was brighter than the moon in the sky. The more he drank, the more he realized how much he wished things were different between them. As soon as he came to the realization, Simon decided to drink as much as he could so he could forget he ever had the ridiculous idea. Jace had not once said he anything besides completely heterosexual, and Simon was not brave enough to ask, nor was it his place to, he thought. 

How Simon and Jace managed to stay ‘sober’ enough --well at least one of them was-- to get to the fireworks will forever remain a mystery. With the rest of the party goers at a safe distance, Simon and Jace finished setting up the fireworks.

“Hey buddy,” Jace said looking up at him, a gentle smile on his face “You’ve had a bit to drink, why don’t you stand back a little bit.”

Simon moved back a few feet while Jace started lighting the fireworks, working in an effortless fashion that really impressed him. He was so distracted by Jace that he wasn’t even watching the fireworks show. He was too in his head, a constant battle of whether or not he should say something. He didn’t realize that one of the sparks from a firework was heading his way until Jace was tackling him to the ground.

The only thing that was evident when Simon opened his eyes was that he in fact was not on fire, and Jace was firmly on top of him. From his feet to his chest it felt like all his nerve endings were ignited. Jace was breathing heavy staring down at him. Before he could stop himself Simon glanced down at Jace’s lips, it was only a moment but it was enough for Jace to notice and smirk before leaning in closer, his breath ghosting over Simon’s lips as he moved one of his hands to the nape of his neck. Simon couldn’t take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around the other man, closing the last bit of the distance. The strangled moan that left Jace’s throat only pushed Simon more. He needed to be closer, to feel more of Jace. He got too tired of trying to fight to get the upper hand in their war of moans and whimpers he flipped them over.

“Fuck that was hot.” Jace breathed out after landing on his back. All Simon could do was nod before they were kissing again. He was finding out all these little quirks about Jace that he didn’t know before. How he loved to stroke Simon’s chin while they were kissing, or how the skin on his waist was really sensitive, or Simon’s personal favourite was the guttural moan he elicited when Simon ground down on him.

They were pulled out of their own little world by wolf whistles and clapping that came from the campfire.

“Get a room!” he was pretty sure he heard Alec yell. Simon fell to the side, finally having a chance to catch his breath. 

“Yeah, um we should do that again.” Simon blurted out, the blush never leaving his face. 

“Uhh, yeah,” Jace said, getting up off the ground. “ You wanna get out of here?” Simon could only nod, not trusting his voice. The whistles and shouts that followed the two as they left the party didn’t bother Simon, he was leaving with the hottest guy there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to yell at us about Malec type things our [Malec discord server](http://discord.gg/malec) may be just what you need.
> 
> Again another Happy Birthday Elle.
> 
> PS. I have changed my tumblr name from schmicosmalec to cor321, so you can find my by that handle now.


End file.
